Cliffnotes, June 13, 2000
by Chance
Summary: In Cliffnotes


Title: Cliffnotes, June 13, 2000  
Author: Chance  
E-mail: chance1562@aol.com  
Feedback: Yes   
Category: Family  
Spoilers: none   
Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes  
Rating: G  
Content warnings: none  
Summary: In Cliffnotes  
Archive: The Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Guard, and WWOMB, anyone else ask   
Disclaimer: I don't own them or anything officially related to seaQuest. I don't own anything in the fic previously owned by anyone else so don't sue me, I don't have anything you want   
Author's notes: Thanks to Shannon for the beta  Also a big hi and thanks to Miss M.E.L. (my twin in evilness) for sending me the postcards, totally sparked this    
For AT, I miss you.  
  
****  
  
The crowd cheered as the huge, black and white orca flopped back down into the water gracefully, sending a tremendous splash out over the guard plate and hitting the first few rows of the audience. Nathan turned to his youngest son and grinned as Lucas let out a loud giggle when the water sprayed them.  
  
Taking a break before his next big meeting had been a stroke of genius on Carol's part. Nathan had been stuck in beaurocratic meetings for the last several days, trying to clear up the last few details of the old mission before he was sent on his next tour of duty. Hopefully though, this would be his last extended tour. He wanted to be with his family, not seeing them from across miles of ocean and technology.  
  
Since Robert had had a previous engagement - Lucas had been more than happy to point out that Robert had a new girlfriend - and Carol had things to do for the house, Nathan had grabbed Lucas and headed to SeaWorld for the afternoon. The little boy loved the ocean and Nathan knew he'd have a wonderful time seeing the creatures that inhabited it up close and personal. They'd been exploring the large park for over an hour when the announcement for the next whale show had come over the speakers. Lucas had wasted no time in grabbing his father's hand and all but dragging him to the large center tank.  
  
"That was so cool!" Lucas yelled when the show was over, bouncing up and down as he and Nathan made there way from the stands. "He was so _big_!"  
  
Nathan laughed and scooped Lucas up in his arms, partly out of affection and partly to keep the kid from getting trampled by the surrounding crowd.  
  
"That he was," Nathan answered when they finally broke free from the crowd. "So, we still have some time, where do you want to go next?" he asked, already leading them in the direction he knew Lucas would want.   
  
"Dolphins!" the litte boy exclaimed, trying to run ahead.  
  
Nathan lengthened his strides to keep up with the running five-year-old and they were soon at the natural looking habitat that housed the dolphins. Nathan held Lucas up and let him look intently through the glass over the heads of the other children. He gasped in delight as he watched the silver streaks fly by, being put through their paces by the handlers above.  
  
Nathan couldn't take his eyes off his son's face as the little boy's eyes widened in wonder whenever one of the dolphins swam by. He watched as Lucas clapped with the other children when the dolphins spun in the water and seemed to play tag with each other. There was nothing better then watching his son at times like this, when he could forget all about the outside hassles and just concentrate on being a father.  
  
They stayed at the dolphin tank for a long time, just watching them as they swam around. Nathan sat Lucas on the small ledge lining the big windows and laughed softly when one of the dolphins came up close to the window and seemed to stare back at Lucas. The boy just stood there and stared back, his small hand lying lightly against the glass, almost as if he was wishing he could reach through and pet his new friend. Finally, with a last glance, the dolphin swam away, presumably for the fish the handlers were currently handing out.  
  
Lucas climbed down from the ledge and obediently took his father's hand, silent and seemingly lost in thought as they walked from the enclosure and back towards the main gate. Nathan just walked alongside him, letting Lucas have his quiet time. He would tell his father what he was thinking if and when he wanted to, Nathan wasn't going to push.  
  
"Hey Daddy, you know what?" Lucas asked softly, squinting up at his father in the bright sunlight.  
  
"What Kiddo?" Nathan asked, stopping them and kneeling down until he was at eye level with Lucas. Somehow, he thought this might be important.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to them someday," Lucas said, glancing back to where the dolphin area was before meeting Nathan's gaze solemnly.  
  
The older man stared into his son's eyes, seeing a determined light burning in there, something he'd seen often in his youngest child's eyes, but never with this clear, burning intensity. The Bridger drive.  
  
"You know Lucas," he answered, "I believe you will."  
  
Lucas grinned up at his father and once again become just another five-year-old boy out for the day with his father. He pushed his father up and they started once again for the parking lot.  
  
"Hey Daddy, can we get some ice cream? I'm hungry."  



End file.
